dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG: Episode 11 - Power of Cargo
Last time on Dragon Ball NG,on Namek Celler almost triumphed against the Z-Fighters until Forest had enough of it and for the first time he transformed into a Ascended Super Saiyan so Sha went off thinking he wasn't of use to the team where he then met Cargo. They became good friends but hid from some generals.Unfortunately,A general arrived at Celler's aid and the name of this warrior was Bari. On Earth Kaizen ordered Surge to take Aaron and Corey home to rest. But Kaizen and the S.S.F.A found another evil power level.Two of them as they investigated once more as the evil were clones and Kaizen and the gang got ready. Can Kaizen and the gang defeat these two clones? And will Sha unlock his true potential or will he still be a down-low to the team? Find out today on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 11 - Power of Cargo On Earth, Kaizen,Yoi,and Surge battled the brothers Kutiengo and Kutienko. Kutiengo:"You all are just Earth slaves and you deserve to die." Kutienko:"Baby brothers..but he's right you'll die!" The two rushed at the Z-Fighters with a ki blast in their hands but Kaizen and Yoi destroyed the two with a double Kamehameha wave.Aaron and Corey healed and were out of their resting beds as they were to come along to Namek. Back On Namek, Sha and Cargo went to the area with Celler and Bari. Bari:"You all have one final chance,leave." Sha arrived,"Not so fast!" He came in with a spin kick hitting Celler. Cargo was with him as he took off his scarf and shirt as he powered up making his wristbands unclench. Bari and Celler were amazed. Bari:"Huh?Power level 905,000,000.." Sha then powered up as they created an earthquake and the dirt and gravel rose up. Cargo transformed into a Super Namek for the first time. Cargo:"What do you think of us now?We were once trash you but I bet that will all change at the end of the day now won't it." Bari:"You have a smart mouth,Namek."He grined. Cargo smirked as Bari dashed at him while he then dodged a punch from Bari he kneed him in the stomach and double axe-handled him to the ground. Celler still bruised crawled away but Sha got in his way. He looked up,"H-Huh?" Sha:"Adios!" He smiled ki blasting what was left of him. Cargo threw punches at Bari as he struggled. Bari fell to the ground grinding his teeth in anger. Cargo:"Did you ever think about what would happen if you lost?If not,you should've before you came here." Cargo blasts Bari with an Explosive Breath Cannon. He delt damage to Bari as he tried to blast a big energy ball with surging energy similar to Cooler's Supernova. He blasts it but Cargo is just too strong as he holds it with one hand and throws it into the sky and as it comes down he kicks it at Bari like a soccer ball. The ball annihilated Bari as he staggered. Bari talked on his Scouter."I....need....b-backup..."He sounded very weak and helpless. Ajite,Orang,Sizzle,and Hamm were sent as the Z-Fighters went to find Izel and his father. The team sent to fight the Z-Fighter stopped them in their tracks as they battled and Sha powers up into a Super Saiyan Sha:"Bring it..." Conclusion Sha looks ready for the four that were sent but will these fighters make a difference? Find out on the next NG. Category:NG Series episodes